Hybrid Child, Junjou Style
by love-poison
Summary: Takahashi Misaki un joven de 18 años encuentra un día en su camino a casa a un pequeño niño. El único problema... el niño estaba en la basura. ¡¿En la basura! AU. Serie de Oneshots de Romantica, Egoist y Terrorist.
1. Romantica style: Hybrid bunny

**_Edit (04/07/12): Mi manía por el orden no tiene límites así que me decidí a juntar todos los oneshots sobre este tema para que no estén dispersos por mi perfil. Lo siento no he escrito nada nuevo solo estoy ordenando mi cuenta._**

**_Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus reviews en todos estos oneshots, los tengo guardados y claro que los he leído. Discúlpenme por ser una autora que no responde a menudo, pero sepan que siempre tomo en cuenta los reviews que recibo :)._**

Disclaimer: _Ni Junjou Romantica ni Hybrid Child me pertenecen (ia quisiera yo así Nowaki se quedaría conmigo y Tsukishima no moriría... ia estoy alucinando xD) si no que le pertenecen a la genial Shungiku Nakamura (Nakamura-sensei!)_

**Notas de autora:** _Este es el primer fic que subo aquí y es el primero de Junjou que escribo, así que espero que no esté tan malo xD... La verdad que prefiero escribir historias originales porque cuando me pongo a hacer fics me da miedo que los personajes sean OOC porque es algo que no me gusta leer... solo espero que mi Misaki y Usagi no sean así (ustedes dirán...)._

_Este fic lo escribí para practicar mi inglés y fue muy divertido escribirlo y traducirlo al español. Espero que se diviertan también leyéndolo (ia hablé mucho así que lean numás)._

* * *

_**Hybrid Child, Junjou Style**_

Era otro día en la vida de Takahashi Misaki, estudiante de Economía de la universidad Mitsuhashi. El joven de 18 años se encontraba retornando a casa, siguiendo el mismo camino de todos los días.

Era un viernes por la noche y el adolescente había rechazado cada una de las invitaciones que sus amigos le habían hecho para ir a algún pub o un karaoke.

Su hermano mayor, Takahiro, acababa de casarse hacía dos semanas y el joven se estaba acostumbrando a vivir solo. No era que odiara eso, pero había vivido con su hermano (los dos solos) desde el día en que sus padres fallecieron en un accidente de auto cuando él tenía tan solo 8 años... así que sí Misaki quizás se estaba sintiendo un poco solo... un poco triste.

El joven de cabellos castaños sacudió la cabeza en el preciso momento en que esos pensamientos le invadieron.

¿En qué estoy pensando? - se dijo a sí mismo.

_Él estaba feliz por su hermano! Si Takahiro era feliz entonces él también lo estaba!_

No hay ninguna razón para sentirme triste - se repetía.

_De cualquier forma, no es que esté solo, mi hermano me llama cada vez que puede e incluso Minami llama de vez en cuando. Además están mis amigos y los vecinos que siempre son amables conmigo._

Pero los vecinos y tus amigos no son tu hermano... - dijo una vocecita en su cabeza.

Misaki sacudió la cabeza de nuevo.

- ¡Solo cállate! - exclamó muy fuerte el ojiverde.

- ¿Cá...llate? - una infantil voz preguntó.

- Sí, cálla...¿ eh? - Misaki se detuvo y observó alrededor. Vio a un pequeño niño sentado entre varias bolsas de basura. El niño le sonrío.

Misaki pensó en lo lindo que aquel niño era. Sus cortos cabellos eran de un color gris y tenía un hermoso pero extraño par de ojos púrpuras. Su blanquísima piel no hacía más que resaltar sus finas facciones. Su sonrisa era hermosa, aunque había cierta soledad escondida en ella que hizo que el castaño se preocupara.

_¡Un momento!_

_¡El niño estaba en la basura!_

_¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?_

- Hmm.. esto... - Misaki no encontraba la forma de empezar.

El niño observó a Misaki con una mirada de curiosidad.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo en la basura? ¿Dónde están tus padres? ¡¿Estás perdido? - el adolescente dijo todo eso tan rápido que las palabras casi se le enredaron.

El niño se rió ante eso.

- Oye, no te rías, ¡soy mayor que tú!... Quiero decir...

- "Ellos" me dejaron aquí - dijo el niño simplemente, y Misaki no pudo dejar de notar el dejo de tristeza en esas palabras.

- ¿Te dejaron? ¿"Ellos"? ¿Quieres decir tus padres? - Misaki no podía creer que eso fuera verdad.

El niño de cabellos grises negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Quiénes te dejaron aquí? - volvió a preguntar Misaki, esta vez más tranquilo.

- "Ellos" - dijo el niño.

_¿Ellos?_

Misaki estaba casi seguro que ese "ellos" se refería a los padres del niño, pero eso era... él simplemente no podía creer eso.

- Hmm... ¿No tienes frío aquí? Siempre hace frío en la noche...

El niño no dijo nada.

- Creo que tienes hambre, ¿no quieres ir a comer algo? - ofreció Misaki. Y después de que coma, lo puedo llevar con la policía para que ellos localicen a sus padres, pensó el joven de ojos verdes. - ¿Quieres ir a mi casa y comer algo? - volvió a preguntar.

Misaki pensó que quizá eso había sonado como algo que un pervertido diría para llevarse al niño a su casa.

Pero yo no soy un pervertido! Yo simplemente no quiero dejar a este niño solo en la calle! - se repitió mentalmente.

Y fue así como cinco minutos después Misaki se dirigía a casa seguido muy de cerca por el pequeño de cabello gris. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el silencio empezara a molestar al mayor.

Misaki empezó a pensar que tal vez el niño era un poco demasiado callado para ser alguien que se encontraba perdido.

_Tal vez es un niño tímido_, se dijo.

Y en el momento en que ese pensamiento pasó por la cabeza del joven, pudo sentir una cálida mano tocando y agarrándose fuertemente de la suya... una cálida y pequeña mano.

El niño le sonrió a Misaki.

_De acuerdo... tal vez estaba equivocado._

- ¡Oh cierto! - Misaki se dio cuenta de que no sabía el nombre del niño - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - preguntó.

- Usagi - dijo el niño rápidamente.

_¿Eh? ¿Conejo?_

- Así que te gustan los conejos, qué bueno, pero ¿cómo te llamas?

- Usagi - dijo el niño de nuevo.

_Bueno, tal vez sí había algo raro con este niño después de todo._

- Ah, ya veo... bueno Usagi-chan me da gusto conocerte, yo soy Misaki - dijo el de cabellos castaños.

- Misaki - repitió Usagi.

- Sí, Misaki.

Ambos se detuvieron al llegar por fin al departamento de Misaki.

- Puedes pasar - le dijo Misaki al niño, luego de abrir la puerta. Usagi soltó la mano de Misaki y entró lentamente al lugar.

- Creo que sería mejor si te tomas una ducha - sugirió Misaki.

El niño se negó.

_Tal vez está asustado. Creo que soné un poco pervertido de nuevo._

- Yo no me baño - dijo el niño.

_¿Eh?_

- Está bien, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres - creo que de verdad asusté al niño, pensó Misaki - hmm... déjame prepararte algo para comer entonces - dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina. El pequeño Usagi lo siguió.

- Esto.. Usagi-chan...

El niño le estaba abrazando fuertemente.

- No me dejes - decía Usagi.

Misaki se sintió muy triste por las palabras del niño.

- No te voy a dejar - dijo, mientras revolvía cariñosamente los cabellos de Usagi.

Usagi sonrió y de pronto perdió la conciencia soltándose de Misaki.

- Usa... ¡Usagi! - Misaki gritó y rápidamente cogió al niño entre sus brazos impidiendo que cayera al suelo.

El niño no reaccionaba.

_Esto es malo, ¿qué hago?_

Misaki cargó a Usagi llevándolo hasta la sala y luego lo dejó en el sofá.

_¿Y ahora qué hago? Tengo que llamar a un doctor..._

Estaba a punto de ir hacerlo cuando notó algo en el pequeño Usagi que no había visto antes.

¿Ah? Creo que estoy alucinando, pensó.

_Casi podía jurar que había visto un número en el cuello del niño._

_Jaja... eso era imposible..._

Pero entonces lo vio de nuevo al acercarse a Usagi.

Sí había un número en su cuello. Era 0397.

_¡¿Qué?_

Misaki notó que también habían unas minúsculas palabras antes de éste.

_¿Qué decían?_

Misaki empezó a leerlas.

- Modelo número...

_¿Eh? ¿Modelo? ¿0397? ¡¿Qué?_

_Un momento. Este niño tiene un número grabado en su cuello. ¡Esto no es normal!_

_¿__**Qué**__era Usagi?_

Y de un momento a otro, la comprensión llegó a Misaki. La respuesta era tan evidente que el adolescente no podía creer que no lo hubiera pensado.

Un Hybrid Child.

Usagi-chan no era humano... era un Hybrid Child. Uno de esos populares "muñecos" que andaban de moda por esos días entre la gente rica. Misaki los había visto en algunas tiendas y en anuncios por televisión y sabía que eran sumamente caros...

Un Hybrid Child.

_¿Pero cómo no se le había ocurrido?_

Eso podía explicar porqué el niño no decía nada acerca de sus padres y solo los llamaba "ellos".

Ahora Misaki lo entendía. "Ellos" debían de ser sus antiguos dueños. Y ahora "ellos" lo habían abandonado.

Misaki sintió mucha pena por Usagi-chan.

- Misaki - Usagi-chan le llamó, cuando por fin abrió los ojos.

- Aquí estoy - dijo el ojiverde mirando al hermoso Hybrid Child.

Usagi-chan le sonrió e hizo algo que Misaki no hubiera esperado de un niño. Lentamente se inclinó y acercándose a él, lo besó.

Misaki rompió el beso tan rápido como pudo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién..? ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso? - dijo sonrojándose un poco.

- Me agrada Misaki - contestó Usagi-chan sonriéndole.

- A mí también me agrada Usagi-chan, ¡ pero no ando besando a todo la gente que me agrada!

Ahhhh... habían tantas cosas que tenía que enseñarle a este niño - pensaba Misaki - tantas cosas...

_Y así fue como Takahashi Misaki de 18 años, decidió adoptar al dulce y todavía inocente Usagi-chan, sin imaginar todo lo que su decisión le ocasionaría en el futuro._

_**~~~~~~~~Un par de años después~~~~~~~**_

- Ya llegué! - anunció Misaki mientras abría la puerta e ingresaba al apartamento.

Escuchó el sonar de unos rápidos pasos y no tardó en ver acercándose a un, no tan pequeño, Usagi-chan.

- Usagi-chan, hoy vamos a cenar en casa, así que, ¿qué quieres comer?

- Misaki - dijo el chico.

- ¿Eh? - creo que no me ha entendido... después de todo aún es un niño - Quise decir ¿qué quieres para cenar?

- Misaki - repitió muy alegre el chico de cabellos grises - Usagi quiere Misaki! - y después de eso le abrazó fuertemente.

_Takahashi Misaki todavía no se daba cuenta de __**todo **__lo que ocasionaría la adopción de Usagi-chan._

_Bueno... tarde o temprano lo haría de todas formas._


	2. Egoist style: Footprints in the snow

**(y al final lo junté todo lol)**

**(Antigua) Nota de autora:** Quería subir este oneshot como otro cap de _Hybrid Child, Junjou style_ (me sorprendo con la originalidad del nombre xD), pero por ser más triste no creí que encajara.

* * *

Aquella tarde Hiroki no sonreía.

Aquel niño que se emocionaba con el manto blanco que cayendo del cielo cubría la tierra, veía la nieve y se sentía triste.

No era que el sonreír lo caracterizara ni que siempre estuviera alegre; pero la nieve seguía cayendo gentilmente cubriendo la ciudad y Hiroki no podía sonreír.

0o0o0o0o0o

En la mañana había despertado muy temprano y faltó a la escuela para buscarlo.

Buscaba y buscaba.

Caminaba pisando la nieve que tanto quería y por primera vez su rostro no se iluminaba al verla.

Era ya el tercer día que salía a buscarlo.

_- ¡Hiro-niisan!_

Sus padres se lo habían dado como regalo de cumpleaños, en busca de que le hiciera compañía. Y desde entonces no se habían separado. El pequeño Hybrid Child se había ganado un lugar en su corazón.

_- ¿A Hiro-niisan le gusta la nieve?_

El pequeño Hiroki sacudió la cabeza al recordar las cosas que el de ojos azules siempre repetía.

_- ¡Hiro-niisan, bienvenido a casa!_

Un viento frío sacudió los árboles cercanos y obligó a Hiroki a cerrar sus ojos y detenerse por un momento.

Un poco de nieve cayó de uno de los árboles cercanos.

Al abrir sus ojos, Hiroki vio unas pequeñas huellas que llevaban a otro árbol lejano.

Su corazón se aceleró y corrió siguiendo las pisadas.

_- Hiro-niisan, este año hagamos un muñeco de nieve juntos._

Había desaparecido la noche siguiente a eso y por más que sus padres movieron cielo y tierra nadie lo encontró.

Hiroki no quería rendirse.

Y ahora lo había encontrado.

- No…wa…ki…

Llegó casi sin aliento y corrió a abrazar al niño que descansaba sobre la nieve.

- ¿Nowaki?

No abría los ojos.

- ¡¿Nowaki?

Esos brillantes ojos azules no le miraban.

- ¡Nowaki!

Esa enorme sonrisa no adornaba su rostro.

Nowaki dormía protegido entre sus brazos, su dulce rostro cubriéndose de las lágrimas que derramaban los ojos de Hiroki.

0o0o0o0o0o

Hiroki no era feliz. La nieve caía y él lloraba.

La blanca nieve cubría la ciudad y Hiro entendía que Nowaki no iba a despertar.

0o0o0o0o0o

_- ¡Hiro-niisan! ¡Hiro-niisan!_

_- Estoy estudiando, no tengo tiempo para ju.. – el pequeño de cabellos negros le abrazó fuertemente._

_- ¡Hiro-niisan, te quiero!_


	3. Terrorist syle: It's our destiny

**_(Y pensar que hasta ahora no hago el epílogo...)_**

**(Antiguas) Notas de autora:** Con este oneshot termino por fin las historias en el universo de mi primer fic, quiero hacer un epílogo para el fic, pero no ando con muchas ideas últimamente (damnit... grrr...).

_(*)Shinobu solía tener un dueño, pero lo abandonó por Miyagi (...me sorprende mi creatividad...xD)_

* * *

_"Es el destino"_

Esas fueron las exactas palabras de Shinobu. Ni una más ni una menos. Con esas tres palabras aquel Hybrid Child empezó a infiltrarse en su vida.

- ¡Miyagi!

Persiguiendo, acosando, insistiendo, haciendo girar su mundo, el "terrorista" no se detuvo ante nada hasta conseguir un lugar en su vida.

Al comienzo era insoportable. Miyagi no entendía tanto afán por estar junto a él.

Ese mocoso seguro se aburriría pronto y volvería con su dueño(*), no podía perseguirlo por tanto tiempo, pensaba.

Pero el mocoso nunca se cansó. Semana tras semana, mes tras mes, año tras año insistió, hasta que dejó de ser un mocoso.

Hasta que Miyagi se enamoró de él.

- ¡Miyagi!

- Sí, sí, Shinobu te estoy escuchando – mintió el aludido.

El rostro de Shinobu mostraba claramente que no le había creído nada.

- Viejo mentiroso… - murmuró el más joven.

- No te escuché, ¿dijiste algo? – ¿Acaso lo había insultado?

- No. La cena ya está servida y no me la voy a acabar yo solo…

Desearía que lo hicieras, pensó fugazmente Miyagi.

- …así que ¿vas a venir o no?

- Voy, voy – contestó resignado Miyagi. Tantos años y todavía no se acostumbraba a la comidas de Shinobu.

- Qué amo tan irresponsable… - le reclamó Shinobu.

- ¿Amo? Yo no soy tu amo – Por favor no otra vez, pensó.

- Soy tuyo, tú eres mi amo – contestó rápidamente el castaño.

_¡¿Por qué lo hacía sonar tan extraño?_

- ¡Miyagi!

-¡¿Qué?

Shinobu lo sorprendió con un fugaz beso en los labios.

- Solo yo te puedo besar porque soy tuyo. Es el destino.

_Es nuestro destino._


End file.
